xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pineapple
this oc is inactive for now. P I N E ''' '''A P P L E "we'll all die eventually, make the most out of life" The she-cat jumped on the small rock, her tail swaying in the air. "You see, Wind, this is my territory!" The kitten boasted, smiling. "No!" Windkit argued, pushing her sister off. "This territory..." Windkit jumped on the rock "..belongs to me!" Windkit laughed. Pinekit frowned. "This is boring." She huffed. "Aw, Pinekit you're no fun!" Windkit continued "Lets go exploring!!" she yelped. "Ex-ploring?" "you know i'm scared of leaving.. the nursery" Pinekit sighed, hoping she isn't forced to go out. "Come on Pine! It'll be fun!" "I guess.." The two scurried out, looking around camp. "Can we go back now?" Pinekit insisted. "Pine! We've ben out for three minutes! We are going to continue. Atleast, I am. Windkit trotted around, gleefully. "Come on pine! Are you a scardey cat?" She laughed. Pine looked at her sister. "No, I'm not! I just don't wanna le- I am just tired." Pinekit smirked, lying. "Oof!" Windkit yelled, looking at the kits infront of her. "Hey! Why'd you run into me?" A tom looked at Windkit. "Did you want something?.. and who are you?" Windkit gulped. "uh.. i'm uh.. i'm windkit. who are you?" The tom perked his ears. "I'm Lilackit. Nice to meet you!" Pine looked at the kits. "i'm pinekit' she budged in. "Hello, Windkit and Pinekit. I'm Cloudkit." a smaller kit jumped. '' ''WIP A P P E A R A N C E Pineapple is a mostly brown cat with little splotches of orange and tan. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of emerald. Her right ear got cut off and is now a stub. Her underbelly is a faded shade of tan, and her paws are a similar color. P E R S O N A L I T Y Pineapple is an over-all sad girl,since anxiety, pain and anger issues can easily get the best of her. She is sweet and always thinks of others before her, though. R E L A T I O N S Impstar-xxslystarxx-soon "My aunt!.. and the leader! She's a really good leader. She can be pretty dark but She's amazing!..but she does go through the same things me and Wind go through.." Milkshake-xripplex-soon "The deputy! I like her, she's always planning stuff out when Imp isnt around." Windpaw-halecat-soon "Best sister you could ask for. She's fun to play with, and nice to me all the time. But she always is the leader when we play games! Unfair!" Lilacpaw-furrydriend3140-soon "Good friend. Wanna get to know him better, though." Sneezestrike-RisenxSun-soon "My mother! I love her but she can get so dramatic!" Ashwing-idk-soon "My father is amazing. I love him!" Frostbite-furryfriend33140-spoon "Frostbite.. only me and Wind can see him. He can get creepy...really creepy. but he's our only hope to cure our anxiety.. all the pain. He said it would all go away..." WIP bullets comin soon Category:Original Character Category:Feline Category:Article stubs